The 23rd page
by Elephish
Summary: Story of OutlawQueen and 'what could have been' on page 23. It took place in the Enchanted forest many many years ago.
1. Chapter 1

It's been 2 weeks since he left Storybrooke. Marian was still under the Snow Queen's spell even after the Shattered Sight spell and the queen herself were gone. They actually found the book which held the cure for this curse among the Snow Queen's other properties.

They needed to warm her heart and put it back inside her and let her thaw from within.

But that information left them clueless again..

He tried the kiss..of course it didn't work. Everyone knew where his heart lay. So there was no way anyone or anything can warm her heart.

The three sorceresses, Regina, Emma and Elsa spent three full days to think and try to find a way. Finally, they found the answer; the cure had to be something that could warm the coldest heart.

"The person with the coldest heart was Ingrid and we knew that the ribbons were the only thing he held on to..", said Elsa. "but they are all gone"

"There has to be something else! Miss Swan, you spent some time with her before. Did you see anything she loved when you were with her?", Regina asked.

"Er.. well.. I didn't spend much time with her before I ran away.. OH WAIT! The necklace!"

"What necklace!?"

"She took me to an arcade and I got a necklace from a claw machine. She said it was a special gift to remind me how special I am. But I threw it away when I thought she was trying to kill me. She seemed truly happy when she looked at me wearing it", said Emma.

"Well, we go get that then. I can't wait any longer. This is getting on my nerves and I want to end this ASAP", Regina said as she stood up.

"But we don't know where it is now. We don't even know if it still exists", said Elsa.

"Hey! don't forget who you're talking with." Regina rolled her eyes and conjured a crystal ball in her hand. "Now Miss Swan, I want you to focus and think back on that day. Try to picture everything you can think of. You ready?"

Emma nodded and did what Regina instructed. Not so long after, the picture appeared.  
After Emma threw away the necklace and ran away, they saw Snow Queen pick it up, she hold it close to her heart and cried. The picture in front of her got Emma emotional and lost focus for just a second but that was long enough to make the picture disappear.

"No..we haven't seen where she kept it" Elsa cried.

"Urghh… Miss Swan, didn't I tell you to focus?"

"I'm sorry! But I think I know where she kept it. It must be the drawer in her study..where she kept the spider."

"Then let's go get it, shall we Miss Swan?"

Regina and the Emma were getting ready to take off before they heard the noise outside.

"IT'S COMING AGAIN!" The very same old Grumpy's yelled.

"Not again.. what is it this time.." Regina snapped and walked out of the vault, followed by the two women. There, they saw lights and black smoked from the clock tower. When the smoke faded, it appeared 3 figured, walking straight to them. Upon seeing that, Regina knew she couldn't leave town to go after her plan. She tuned to Elsa and whispered;

"Get Robin and tell him our plan. He's a thief, he should know how to find the place and well.. steal if it needs to. Miss Swan and I seem to have some business to do here."

* * *

And that's why he was here; Richfield, Minnesota. He knew this was an important quest to help Marian and also himself and Regina. He made up his mind that once Marian is awake, he would tell her the truth. She deserved a man who really loved her and he just wasn't the one. And he would go back to Storybrooke as fast as he could to Regina as soon as he got this necklace. Gosh.. he was so worried about her especially now when she had to face the unwelcoming guests. What bothered him most was the fact that he left her without a chance to say goodbye, to kiss her and hold her in his arms for one last time. And that thought was killing him.

Robin shook off the thoughts and focused on what's in front of him. He was here, the house that Elsa had told him. The front door was locked, just like he had expected but it wasn't a problem for him. It only took him a few minutes before he broke in. He went straight to the study, to the desk, top right drawer.. and there it was! The necklace. Robin took it out and put it in the pocket inside his jacket.  
He closed the drawer, spun around, ready to leave but then his eye caught a sight of a big book on the desk. He turned back and walked closer.

"What..? I swear I didn't see this when I get in", mumbled Robin.

The book looked so familiar. It was a big thick book with leather cover just like the one Regina showed him. But this one, there's nothing on the cover.

Robin couldn't help opening it and what it shocked him to see the stories inside. They were stories of people in the Enchanted forest..Snow meeting Regina, Regina losing her first love and becoming queen. He turned page after page until page 22 and the rest went blank.

"You gotta be kidding me.. 2 magic books? And what is this?"

He saw that the page after the last one got ripped off..

"Page 23.. wait..", Robin hurriedly took out a piece of paper, page 23, with the picture of him and Regina kissing. He tried to put it back on the book. The paper sealed back to the book perfectly as if it had never been ripped off.

Once it did, Robin felt a wave of magic running through him and he saw flashes of memories of himself in the past, one after another.

"Regina.." was the only word he could utter before he ran out of the house, back to Storybrooke, back to _her_.

* * *

"Regina! REGINA!", Robin rushed into the mayor office where everyone was there making plans to handle the new comers.

"Robin?", Regina turned her face towards him. She was glad to see him back safely. But before she could say anything else, Robin swept her up in his arms and kissed her hard and madly.

Feeling a little bit embarrassed, Regina pushed him back gently, clearing her throat and whispered,

"Er.. Robin.. everyone is staring." She awkwardly glanced at Snow who was smiling at the romantic scene she witnessed just now.

"I'm sorry.. but there's something so important that I need you to know"

"What is it? And did you get the necklace?"

"Yes yes i did. Here." He took out the necklace and handed it to Emma. "This one right?"

The savior nodded and took it from him.

"But what is it that you said Regina needed to know?"

"You need to see this." He took out the book from his backpack.

"Look Regina. I found this book in the house and it looks just like Henry's book you showed me. Here. When I first found it, the story ended at page 22.." he flipped the book to that page, "..but when I put our page 23 back on, it seems like someone magically glued it back just like that."

Snow walked closer and enthusiastically said, "Regina! It's your story. You could rewrite your own happy ending now!"

Still amazed, Regina turned back to look at Robin. "But…if this page is in the book, it means..we have met before?", she asked.

"Yes Regina! I remember everything now. We met on that day. After you left the tavern, I came out and we met.", Robin smiled widely at that thought. He couldn't wait for Regina to remember story of them. He couldn't be happier.

"How could that be possible? I mean..how?", Regina was confused. Her life in the past was all about being the Evil Queen and hunting Snow White. She couldn't remember anything about Robin Hood back in the old days. Not a single thing. She paced around the room back and forth trying hard to think.

"Regina, take this. Look at it again. Maybe it helps you to remember, just like it did to me", Robin handed the book to Regina. She took it. But as soon as she touched the book, everything went black. Lucky her Robin was near to catch her before she hit the floor. She heard people calling her name but she drifted off to the familiar land…

* * *

Regina slammed the door before running back along the small alley. She was panicked, scared and confused. Yes her happiness was right there, in the tavern. The guy with the lion tattoo was her soul mate. She could be happy again. But she couldn't let go of the anger that had been with her all through these years. What would she become if she let it go? Would she really find her happy ending? What if her happiness got destroyed again? How would she survive the pain this time? She ran and ran and ran until she couldn't breathe so she stopped and sat down on a log in the woods and cried. Suddenly, she heard footsteps so she turned back and saw a man looking at her through the hole of a tree.

"Who are you?", Regina used the back of her hand to wipe her tears while standing up, preparing to run, if needed.

"My apologies milady. I didn't mean to scare you", said the man. He raised both of his hands up showing her that he didn't mean to hurt her. He walked closer to her, "Were you at the tavern just now?"

Regina took a few steps back and answered, "Yes I was there. How do you know? And why are you following me?" She still didn't fully trust him but something in his blue eyes told her that he meant no harm.

"Well..", he stuttered, "It might sound silly but to be honest I don't know also what brought me here. I was drinking with my mates in that tavern and we were expecting another mate. So when I heard the door bells, I thought it was him so I turned and saw no one. I came out and I saw you running this way, to the woods, so err.. I followed you here. It's kinda late and I think it might not be quite safe for a girl to be on her own at this time of the day." He looked down to the ground, lifted up one hand and started rubbing the back of his neck. He felt nervous and it was probably the first time in his life that he felt this.

"Oh… thank you very much." Regina was surprised but she had to admit that she felt good to have someone truly care about her even though he was a complete stranger. No one really cared about her ever since she became queen.

The man looked up and when their eyes met this time, time stood still and they got lost in their moment.

He was stunned by her beauty. A young lady with long silky dark hair. Her brown eyes are surrounded with long and curly eyelashes. And those full little lips of hers…What would it be like to kiss those lips, he thought. But then he realized that he just met her and hadn't even introduced himself to her properly. So he held out his hands and said, "My name is Robin Locksley. Do you mind telling yours?"

"Regina Mills", she said and put her hand in his. He lifted his hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand.

"Alright Regina, can you tell me why you are out here alone? You don't know what you will see here in the woods and it's dangerous at this time."

"Err.. I don't know how I got here..I guess I might have got lost", said Regina.

"I see. That's why you were crying."

Regina blushed. It had been quite a long time that people saw her crying. She hadn't shown anyone her feelings for quite sometimes. That was what a queen should do according to Cora's belief. And she couldn't tell him the real reason why she came this far and crying. Running away from her soul mate? She would look so ridiculous if she told him so.

"Ah..yes.. yes. Thank you..again for your concern"

"With pleasure, Milady. So now shall we get back to town? Please tell me where your house is so I can drop you there"

"NO! err.. I'm sorry I mean..no I don't wanna go home…yet"

"Then where do you want to go, Milady?"

"Hmm.. actually, it would be appreciated if you can just show me the way to get back into town. I'll just stay here for a moment and then I'll go back myself. I just need to think something through"

Robin frowned, "I'm sorry but it's really not safe around here."

"But I'm not afraid!", she snapped, getting a little bit annoyed. Suddenly, the bushes moved and it made Regina startle so she jumped up from the log and held Robin's arm tight. A brown hare came out of the bushes, looked at them and then hopped away quickly.

"And you still insist that you're not afraid?", he chuckled. His eyes were glistening and dimples showing.

She let go of his arm immediately and tried to make some distance. Embarrassed, she tucked her hair behind her ear and started to walk back to town. She wanted to go a separate way as quickly as she could before she did something else to embarrass herself more. He followed and still laughed at her.


	2. Chapter 2

They kept silent the whole way back to the town. Robin took the lead but he stole glances at her from time to time just to make sure she was alright and still following him. He tried to think if he had met her before. It was a small town, they should have had crossed paths once and for a beautiful girl like her, he doubted if he could ever forget meeting her.

Regina was also caught up in her own thoughts about what had happened tonight. She couldn't believe she had a soul mate..someone who she could be happy with. She kept thinking about it whether she should have gone back to that bar and met that guy again or she should have just gone home, or to be exact, her fancy prison. And she would have drowned in her thought if it wasn't for the man in front of her starting the conversation with her again.

"We're nearing the town now, so would you let me know where should I drop you, Regina?"

"Oh, just take me to that tavern and I can find my way home from there. And you can get in and enjoy the rest of the night with your friends.", she answered.

"Alright then."

They continued their walk for another fifteen minutes or so before the tavern's door came into sight. Regina was surprised that her mind was calmer now and she actually felt so secured having this strange man right beside her. For some reason, she thought his forest smell was quite soothing. Robin also felt a little disappointed that the distance was too short and now they had to say goodbye….unless he could think of something that could extend their time together, unfortunately, the fact that they were a total strangers made it hard for him to think of one.

A few moments later, they stopped right in front of the door. Unable to move, they looked at each other in the eyes.

"So, here we are.", Robin murmured, breaking the silence. His voice brought her back to the reality.

She looked down and said,  
"Right. I should go and er… thank you for tonight.", Regina gave him a faint smile, spun around, reluctant to walk away. She knew she should be going 'home' but deep down she still wanted to stay longer.

Robin saw her slowly walk away. He wanted to reach out to her and ask her to stay longer but he also knew he didn't have any right to do so. Sadly, he turned back and opened the door...

Regina managed to make only a few steps before she felt a hand on her elbow. She turned back and found Robin. His blue eyes caused her stomach to feel funny.

"Stay.", Robin pleaded.

And for some reason, she just gave him a small nod and tears started to form in her eyes. Even though he mind said go, her heart knew she needed to stay and she secretly thanked him for asking her to stay.

A moment later, Regina found herself in the bar. People were talking and laughing out loud and the volume of the music wasn't any quieter. Regina was pretty amazed to see the scene. Born as a princess, she had never knew how and where common people entertain themselves. The music they played was different than those she used to hear at the balls and their dance was so...free. She would have stood there longer if Robin didn't place his hand on the small of her back and guide her to the table. There were a lot of men sitting there. Their faces were red, eyes sloppy but fixed at them.

"Robin, where have you been mate? And look who you brought.." A guy asked and smiled at his other friends. The rest started to whistle and giggle while looking at her up and down.

Regina felt so embarrassed. She just knew her face must have turned red by now and she was debating if she should just stay or leave this place. But suddenly, Robin stepped in front of her and shouted to the men angrily.

"Hey! Watch your mouth! Can you just at least show your common courtesy and respect the lady? And be gentlemen!"

Instinctively, Regina hid herself behind him but she heard the laugh and whistle stopped. _This man must be their leader, _she thought and thanked him for making them stop.

"Now apologize to the lady." Robin ordered firmly. He turned back and nodded at her so she took a little step to stand beside him.

The man who greeted Robin took off his hat, lifted his hand and rubbed his bald head nervously. He looked a bit sober now.

"My apology for the misbehave, milady"

The others also mumbled the word "Sorry". None of them looked her in the eyes. Now it was them who were embarrassed.

Regina nodded and gave them an awkward smile. Robin turned to her and said,

"I have to apologize also for the bad behavior of my men. They tend to forget about their manner sometimes when they are drunk but I can assure you they meant no harm. I hope they didn't scare you too bad.."

"It's alright. Apology accepted." Seeing his sincere blue eyes, her heart rate increased another level. She didn't understand why this man can make her feel calm yet excited at the same time. But before she could explore her feelings more, his hand landed on her back once again as he said,

"Why don't you come sit with us? And please let me know if I can fix you a drink?"

Regina sat down at the end of long table next to the big man with long beard, who she learned later that his name was Little John, while Robin chose to sit on the opposite side.

"Alright, so what does milady want to drink?" He smiled at her.

"Errr.." Regina looked around trying to see what others were drinking. She didn't know any of the drink they were having. Back home, she only knew wine but they didn't seem to have it here. However, she didn't want anybody suspect where she was from, so she pointed to the tin mug the guy next to her was holding and said,

"..I'll have what he's having."

Robin frowned. He noticed it. _She didn't know beer. How was that possible? Where is she from exactly? _He called a waitress and ordered her and himself a beer. When he turned back to her, she was watching people dance. She was beaming and looking much like children when they were brought to the fair for the first time. Then he studied her clothes. She didn't wear any luxurious jewelry but it was way too elegant than a common girls' outfit. _Is she a daughter of one of the rich merchants in this town?, _he thought. He promised to himself to find out who exactly this woman was after today but he was quite sure she was not from this town as she said she was because he had never heard of her before. And it was impossible that the beautiful woman like her wouldn't be the talk of the town which a thief like him would have missed.

Regina was having fun watching people dance. Their dance didn't have so many patterns like what she learned before. They basically just hopped around but it looked much more fun than the boring ballroom dance. Girls could laugh as loud as they wanted and they didn't have to worry about their proximity with men. Regina giggled when she saw a middle aged man who kept stepping on a much younger woman's feet. She cursed but still danced for a bit longer with annoyance until she gave up and ditched the man's hand and walked away.

Her smile was contagious because now that Robin was watching her, his face was painted with a broad smile as well. He would have watched her longer if they wasn't interrupted by the waitress with their beer.

Regina looked at the tin mug and the bubbly liquid inside which she had never saw before. She gulped and looked to see Robin fixing his eyes at hers. Hr lifted his mug so she lifted hers and drank it.

"Awww.." Regina put the mug down abruptly and covered her mouth with one hand trying to swallow it.

"What's wrong? You don't like it?" Robin asked

"No no. It's just.."

"You've never had it before?, Robin narrowed his eyes trying to search for the truth.

"What? No! I know this drink. It just.. doesn't taste quite like what i used to have at home", Regina answered and avoided his eye contact.

"I see..", and he drank his beer again.

Regina let out a small sigh, gave him a faint smile and drank the liquid again. The taste was stronger than the wine she used to have. _So this is commoners' drink, _she thought and after a few more sips, she admitted to herself that she quite like it so she just enjoyed the drink and watched people dance.

"I have seen you watch the dance for a while now. Would milady want a dance with me?" Robin stood up and held his hand out.

"B..but.. I don't know how to."

"There's nothing difficult about dancing. You just need to follow your heart. Come, if you don't know how to start, just follow me."

She hesitated but finally placed her hand in his. Robin gave her a light squeeze and helped her up. As they reached the dance floor, Robin reached her other hand and place it on his shoulder. His free hand was supposed to fall on her waist but before doing that he asked, "May I?" and Regina just nodded.

Suddenly, a man who was dancing around bumped at her back making her lose her balance and lean on Robin's chest.

Not sure if it was the beer she drank just now or whatever reason, Regina felt her body was heated. Her face turned red as she looked up to see his face and his damn blue eyes did some funny thing to her heart again...


	3. Chapter 3

Regina felt her blood boiling when he held her that close. His hand now rested on her back protectively. And now that her heart is against his chest, she wondered if he could hear it beating fast and loud. The man said sorry to them and danced away. Clearly he was drunk because he kept bumping against other people too. Regina chuckled softly and looked back at Robin. His blue eyes were glistening and he wore an amusing smile that showed off his charming dimples. The musicians started a new song. The beat was pretty fast and fun. Regina felt her feet urged to move when she felt him tightening his grasp and nodding at her while asking,

"Shall we?

Regina answered him with a nod and smile and they began to dance.

It felt like magic. She felt as if she was floating. Their move was natural. Even though she never had this kind of dance before, she moved smoothly without any force. He was a perfect leader who made her feel safe and confident. And it was the first time in a long while that she had fun and so carefree.

Song after song they danced but neither of them felt tired. Her laughter filled the already loud bar but strange enough that he heard her beautiful laughter only and nothing else. He enjoyed the sight in front of him so much and wished the time stood still. The woman was a true beauty. He loved her long and curly eyelashes. They looked like butterflies wings when she blinked and he wanted to know how it would feel like if he could catch those pretty butterflied with his lips. And those lovely red lips when she laughed captivated him. She had a small scar on her upper lip but he thought it was just perfect and he wouldn't want to change a thing of her. She looked so young and carefree when she laughed like that. He thought she was beautiful when she was sad but her happy version was even more enchanted and it made it hard to take his eyes off of her.

At that very same moment, the music changed from fast to slow. They stopped hopping and looked each other in the eyes. Robin tightened his hold once again tugging her to come closer while keeping his gaze fixed on hers. The music now sounded sweet and romantic. It was lovers' tune, Regina felt, and with that thought, she blushed. She didn't know why she suddenly felt shy and nervous when a few moments ago, she was just having fun dancing with this guy in front of her. He was looking at her. She knew it without looking. But when she looked back up, she was surprised. His eyes.. he was giving her a loving look. _No. It's not possible. _She shook her head. _They just met hours ago. How could she think he would be attracted to her? And love her even? That's silly Regina. _She tried to get rid of the thought but she had to admit to herself that she had never had this feeling for a long time and suddenly scared her. She thought that part of her had died together with Daniel, a part of her that could feel alive and even...hopeful. _But no.. she knew her hope had gone the moment Daniel's heart was crushed by her evil mother. She could never love again and no one would ever love her._

Panicked, she pushed him away from her a little bit to add some space between them. Robin was confused to see such sudden move. He loosened his hold but still didn't let her go completely. His eyes were locked with hers and filled with questions.

He knew they just met but he didn't know why every minute he spent with her made it hard for him to let go of this mysterious woman. With her he felt at ease and his arms never wanted to hold anyone else but her. She was happy a moment ago but for some reason, it seemed like she wanted to leave him now and he felt sad just thinking about it. _No. He will not let her go. At least not now when he doesn't know what makes her acts like that. _

"I..I need to go." Regina stuttered as she struggled to get out of his grasp and she managed to leave his warm touch finally. She ran to the door, snatched it open and ran out. However, she hadn't even passed the first corner when Robin caught up with her. He grabbed her wrist and spun her back to face him.

"Why are you running away, Regina? What did I do to scare you like this?", he asked and gave her a pleading look. She could tell he was hurt and it hurt her to see that she was the one who caused this. _Why does she care so much about the man she just met? _

"No. I'm sorry. You didn't do anything. It's just.. just me.", she tried to swallow a lump in her throat and used all her might to hold back the tears that were forming in her beautiful eyes right now. She couldn't tell if she wanted to cry for her unfortunate life and her long gone happy ending or for the guilt of making this man felt so sad. _Gosh! Why is her life so miserable? Can't she just once have a moment of true happiness? Who cares about all the title and the power when she doesn't have anyone who truly loves her?..even her own mother.. This man looked so sincere but she knew the moment he learned who she really is, he would be gone too or he would be 'made' to be gone._

Regina failed to hold back her tears. It was now streaming down her face and she couldn't stop sobbing. Robin was shocked to see that. Instinctively, he pulled her close until her chin was on his shoulder. His hand caressed her back up and down in a soothing pattern. He let her stayed there for a moment until he heard her breathing became even again.

"Tell me. What's bothering you love?", he asked, still holding her tight.

"Why is it so hard to be happy?", she mumbled.

"No. It's not hard at all. It's just like dancing. You do what your heart tells you to", he smiled softly, breathing in the lavender smell of her hair.

"What if i can't do what my heart tells me to?"

"Then let me help you.", he said firmly.

Regina pulled back and looked at him. He lifted his hand and wiped away the tear stain on her cheek. His words were clear and firmed.

"Let me help you Regina. Let me make you happy."

"No. You cant. I'm cursed. I can never be happy." She turned her face away from him.

"That's silly. Everyone deserves to be happy."

"You wouldn't say that if you know who I am and what I have been through", she tried to control her shaky voice.

Robin moved to face her once again. He tugged her chin up and said,

"I have all the time in the world to hear your story.. if you just let me know your problem"

"You will just run away if you know my story. No one can help me", Regina chuckled darkly. _No one can help the queen to run away._

Robin looked her in the eyes. His hands searched for hers and when he found them, he held them and held them tightly.

"You can trust me."

Regina wasn't sure why she thought she could trust him. But before she knew it, she found herself telling the man every bit of her life, from her childhood life, Daniel's death until her life as a sad and lonely queen. She saw his face turn pale when he learned that she was the queen and for a brief moment, she thought he might just run away from her. _Who would want to risk their life to help her? _But even though she knew he couldn't help, she still wanted tell him everything.

"I don't want to go back.", she sighed knowing well that he wouldn't be able to help and she had to go back very soon. He was good enough to hear her out and let her finish her story. What else could she wish for?

"Then stay. Here..with me."

Regina's breath got stuck in her lungs, surprised to hear him say so.

"But you heard me. I am the queen. If I stay here and they find out, you will be executed!"

"I'm not afraid. I promise you to help and I intend to keep my words.

"You don't have to. I understand. I really appreciate that you listened to me. I told you. No one can help me. Now you can let me be. Thank you very much Robin." ,she smiled sadly, trying very hard to hold her tears.

"No. I meant it. And it's not because I just want to keep my promise to you. I told you, didn't I? that people should follow their heart. And helping you will make me happy, Regina. It will make _us _happy. Trust me.", he lifted her hand and placed it on his chest, on his heart;

"This…is real"

Regina's heart was drumming. She felt magic when her hand touched his heart. With teary eyes, she reached up, grasped his neck as she tiptoed and crashed her lips on his.


	4. Chapter 4

Even though it was Regina who kissed him first, she felt weak on her knees. And thanked to him for having his hands on her hips. Otherwise, she would have fallen down on the floor and embarrassed herself even more. He was still stunned when they broke apart. Her glistening eyes were dancing in confusion while his were searching for her true feelings. She avoided his eye contact but looked at his lips. Her lips opened to form a word "sorry" when she felt his hands cupping both of her cheeks, tilting her face up before putting his lips on hers once again.

Regina felt magic again. She felt this stinging feels seeping through her body. Her heart beat faster and she swore if it had lasted longer, she would have exploded. Luckily they both needed air, so they pulled back. Their foreheads touched, lingering and didn't want to let go. His hands fell down to wrap around her waist instead.

"Did you feel that?" Robin was the one who broke the silence.

"Feel what?" Regina asked. Not sure what he was referring to.

"Magic. It felt like magic. _You_ felt like magic"

Regina smiled and nodded slowly. "I thought I was the only one who felt it."

Robin tightened his embrace, "I don't know how crazy it sounds but I think I'm falling in love with you…" He looked into her eyes intensely now and continued, "Do you… feel the same?"

Regina couldn't help it when a lone tear rolled down her cheek. It was so long ago that someone told her they were falling in love with her. After Daniel died and once she was married to Leopold, all her hope had gone. She closed her eyes tightly, confused about her feelings. She couldn't tell if she was happy or scared. Yes, a part of her admitted that she had the feeling for this guy too. She felt warm and safe with him. She knew deep in her heart that she could trust him and they would be happy together. However, another part of her was scared that when tonight ended, everything she had and felt now will be..gone.

"Regina?" Robin calling her name pulled her back from her thought.

"Yes. I feel the same.", she murmured.

Robin's smile broadened. He gave her a quick chaste kiss but he had to frown later when he saw her sobbing.

"What is wrong, Regina?" he asked worriedly.

"I never thought I'd have this. It's too good to be true. What if this was all a dream, a good dream that would disappear when I wake up tomorrow? What if this was the fairy's trick? I don't think I can handle it again. I just..cant." with that, she started to cry uncontrollably.

"Hey hey.. listen to me" He lifted her chin to look at him. "I can assure you what happened here and now is real and I promise I won't go anywhere when you wake up tomorrow or any day after. You trust me, right?"

"I do.."

"Good." He gave her an assuring smile and nodded, "So how about I take you to my place so you can rest? I know it's been a tiring night for you."

"But Leopold…he will search the land when he learned I'm missing." That thought scared her. She was worried about Robin's safety and they just couldn't run away that easily.

"Don't worry about him. Well..actually I haven't told you who I am." Now it was his turn to avoid her eye contact but he continued, "My name..is Robin Locksley. But people call me Robin Hood."

Regina's eyes widened. "You are Robin Hood? The king of thieves?"

"Yes, I am." He smiled sheepishly.

Regina chuckled. She heard about him from Snow. People at the palace didn't like him and they had been searching for him for years. Yet, nobody was able to catch him. No wonder why he was so confident about hiding her away from the king.

"I hope I didn't scare you. Even I'm a thief, I have my code. I just.."

"Steal from the rich and give to the poor", Regina cut him off and finished the sentence before he did. She smiled and it her sweet smile made him smile too.

"I guess you heard about me."

"Yes I did and I admired you for doing that to poor people."

He felt his heart grew bigger. Not only did she not afraid of him, she admired him. He didn't expect any people to understand what he was doing especially a royalty like her.

"Thank you." He bowed to her and held out his hand. "So, shall milady follow me back to the camp now?"

"With pleasure." Her smile broadened as she placed her small hand on his.

When they arrived at the camp, his crew had already been there. Most of them had gone to their tent. Only some were still drinking in front of the bonfire. The big guy she saw was one of them.

"Oii Robin. Where have you been? We were waiting for you but…. Oh?" His words trailed off when he saw her.

"Little John, can you make another tent for the lady?" Robin cut him off before he said something more. He knew he and John would need to have a long conversation about this. But not now. He needed to make sure Regina rested well and comfortably first.

"Alright…" Little John walked away to prepare her a place to sleep. Her tent was built next to Robin which was a little but away from others'.

Once it was settled, Robin took Regina there, showed her where the stuff was and told her to call him if she needed anything.

"Thank you, Robin."

"That was the least I can do. Well.. this might not be as comfortable as where you have been but I do hope you enjoyed your stay here."

"Oh..don't talk about it. I love this place. At least… this feels more like home than where I used to be."

"It is your home now, Regina." Robin smiled. "You're safe here and you can stay as long as you want, with me."

Warmth spread though her body. The word _home_ made her heartrate increase. She felt right. A home should be the place where you know you are safe and be loved. She didn't care about the comfort or luxurious stuff. I meant nothing compared to what she was having now.

"I couldn't thank you enough for your kindness to me." The feelings overwhelmed and she couldn't help it when her eyes were watery again.

"You don't have to. Just be happy for yourself and for me…please?"

Regina saw things in a blur. Her eyes were full of tears. Robin's hand caught it before the tear rolled down her cheek. He cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead and pulled her to his chest.

"Don't cry my dear. I'm here for you. Always."

Regina nodded to his chest. She could stay here forever in his embrace. She felt a little lost when Robin pulled back just to let her go to bed.

"Alright. Good night, milady. Sleep tight and you shall see me in the morning."

"Good night Robin." She smiled back. A small pool of tears was still in her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

_**It's ONCE day today! woohooo. We are all happy and I have been so productive today so here's another chapter for the day. **_

_**Thank you very much for reading this. I really hope you all enjoy it so far. This is my first long story so please let me know what you think. BIG THANKS for those who have faved, followed and reviewed. It means a lot to me :)  
**_

* * *

Morning came sooner than she thought. Regina took some time to remember what had happened. It wasn't a dream. She was now with Robin Hood and his Merry men. She got up and walked outside. The sun was shining bright. Out there, she saw a lot of people walking around. They were too busy doing their task so they didn't notice her. Her eyes scanned the crowd hoping to find the only man she knew, Robin. She didn't have to wait for too long until he appear in sight. His smile was as bright as the sun.

"Good morning, milady. Did you have a good night sleep?"

"Oh yes, thank you. The tent was surprisingly comfortable." She smiled back.

"Very well then. I guess you must be hungry now."

Regina's stomach chose that very moment to show its need for food. She blushed and laughed.

"So, would you want to join me for breakfast?" Robin asked.

"Sure."

He took her to sit at a long table made of a dead tree. Everyone was there, ready to have their breakfast. _What if they knew her and didn't want her here? _ And like he knew what she was thinking, Robin took her hand in his and gave a little reassuring squeeze. With just that, she felt much better.

"Alright everyone. I know you all want to know what happened last night. I'll just make a long story short. This is Regina. She needed help last night so I helped her and brought her here. As we all know that our code is to help people in need. So I _know_ everyone is happy to have her here. Please join me to welcome our new _family _member, then.

Regina's nerves had gone when she heard people cheering and whistling. She was welcome here. It was so much different than her life at the castle. Even though she was their queen and people treated her sweetly and nicely, she knew how people thought of her she overheard their gossip about her as a girl who did everything just to catch the king. The thought disgusted her. This confirmed that her decision was right. She'd rather stay here with commoners, or thieves, rather than those hypocrites. And it was the first time in so many years, maybe forever, she really felt home.

Days passed by and Regina could never felt happier. Everyone was nice to her and she helped them with everything she could; washing, cooking, or even serving food to people. Even though Robin told her she didn't have to do all these chores, she refused to obey and told him she was just happy to do it.

It was for the first time in his life also that he felt weak. He realized he couldn't say no to this woman and her smile and laughter were the only things he loved to see every day.  
After his hunt, he usually brought her wild flowers from the woods. He loved to her cheek changed to rosy color when he gave her the flowers. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and his feelings for her grew more and more every day he spent with her.

After dinner, they would normally go for a walk near the stream to see sunset. Sometimes, they exchanged kisses under an old willow tree. Its long branches and thick leaves helped blocking them from prying eyes. They kept it chaste but they knew it in their heart how they felt for each other. They just couldn't say the word out loud because technically she was still married.

And that was the only one thing that still bothered her. Every day, she thought about what was happening at the castle. She had thought that Leopold would have sent all his knights to search for her. However, it was just quiet. It had been 3 weeks already but there was no news about her and everything was just normal. She wasn't sure if she should be relieved or scared. Maybe, this could be peaceful time just before a huge destructive storm arrived.

"Robin?", she walked up to him one morning after she helped cleaned the table after breakfast. He was preparing his bow and arrow for the hunt at his tent.

"Yes, milady?" Robin looked up at her, surprised to see her worried face.

"I need to ask you something. Have you..err.. have you heard about any news from the castle?", she lowered her voice and looked around just to make sure no one would hear her.

"Hmm..no. I haven't heard anything since that night. But I actually thought about it too. I think it's been too quiet. I planned to talk to you about this tonight also.", he said.

"I'm worried. I don't know what they are doing now. Maybe Leopold sent out his knights to look for me and they might be on their way here. I.., I don't want people to get hurt, Robin. Maybe..I should go back?" Her voice was shaky. He knew she was scared.

"NO! you're not going anywhere. This is your home remember? _I _will not let you go no matter what happens."

"But Robin.."

"NO buts", he took her hands in his. "I know you're worried. How about I go to town today and see how everything goes? You stay here and wait for me, alright?", he suggested and moved his hands up and down her arms to comfort her.

"Will you be going alone?"

"I think it's better that way. No one knew you are..were a queen. And I think I'd like to keep it that way."

Regina nodded. "But be careful, ok? I don't want to lose you." Just the thought of losing him hurt her so much. She wouldn't know what to do if he never came back. She didn't think she could live if fate played a cruel trick on her ever again.

Robin smiled. He was happy to see how much she cared about him. He raised his hands to cup her cheek and said, "Don't worry about me. I'm a thief and I've done thing a million times. There's no place I want to be than here with you. And I'll be back before you know it. Just don't go anyway, alright?"

Regina gave him a small smile back. "Don't be silly. Where else would I be?"

He chuckled and continued, "Now would milady give me a kiss before I go?" and touched his forehead against hers and watched her cheek change color just the way he loved.  
Regina pulled back, looked around to make sure they were not seen and gave him a quick kiss on his lips before pulling back again but Robin didn't let her go that easily. He cupped her cheek and crashed his lips on hers once again. His kiss was sweet and passionate because he poured all his feelings for her into it. It was too much for her to resist so she couldn't do anything but reciprocate it.

"That's what I meant." Robin said amusingly after they broke apart for air. "I would be gone for a few hours and a quick kiss you gave me surely wasn't enough. Alright, I should leave now. You stay here and well. See you soon milady." He lifted her right hand and kissed the back of her hand before he turned and walked away.

"Wait!" He heard her shout his name but before he could turn to see and ask what she wanted, he felt her arms wrapped around his torso from behind.

"Come back soon and safely. I'll wait for you here."

It made him smile like a crazy. He placed his hand on hers rubbing it with his thumb.

"Don't worry. I'll always come back to you."

Regina swore to god, today was longer than ever. She was worried about him and blamed herself for bringing this issue up._ Maybe she should just let it be. No news should mean a good thing. Why did she have to ask him to go check in town? And should she actually be going with him? She might at least be helpful if anything happens. No, she would just slow him down because she doesn't know how to fight. _She kept thinking about this all day and couldn't focus on her work. So, she decided to drop everything and go to wait for him at his tent.

When she walked into his tent, she surprisingly found herself calm. She smelled his scent she smelled every time they hugged, or kissed. It smelled like forest after the rain, soothing, fresh and cool but it warmed her heart. Slowly, she sat down on his bed, brought his pillow up and hugged it tightly as if it was him and buried her face into it to breathe his scent in.

"Please come back to me, Robin.", she murmured.

Robin walked into the camp a few hours later. He found Little John chopping off the logs. He greeted him but his eyes were looking around. _Where is she? She should be preparing the food now. _Little John noticed that his leader has no interest to talk to him any longer. He chuckled and said;

"The lady was restless all day." He told Robin. "And last time I saw, she was walking to your tent. Go. I know your heart is somewhere else." And he winked at him.

Robin laughed, patted on his friend's shoulder and walked quickly to the direction John told him. He opened his tent's flap and found her sleeping soundly on his bed.

The sight almost made his heart stop. She looked like an angel when she slept; innocent and beautiful. _How could a woman like her had such a terrible fate?_ He sat on the edge of the bed and watched her. Her eyelashes looked longer when she closed her eyes like this and those pink lips he kissed looked so tiny now. _Oh how he longed to kiss her.._ Her sleeping form was so perfect that he didn't want to wake her. But then she stirred and opened her eyes.

Regina sprang up when she saw him. She lifted her arms and wrapped around his neck tightly like she was never going to let him go again. His hands wrapped her form as tight.

"I'm so glad you're ok.", she loosened her embrace and pulled back just to look him up and down, checking if he was hurt anywhere. She sighed in relief when she found that he was ok and whole.

"I'm fine." He smiled. "Didn't I promise you so? You know I never break my promises."

"And I'm thankful for that."

"So, do you want to know what news I got now?", Robin asked.

Regina almost forgot about the mission he went on because she was so worried about his safety. "Oh yes, so please tell me what you get? Did they send out the knights? Did anyone get hurt? Do they know I'm living here now? And are they coming our way? And…" She shots him with questions.

"Whoa whoa…easy Regina.", Robin cut her off, "I didn't get any news.", he replied.

"What do you mean? You mean, no one was looking for me?", confused, she asked, "How is that possible? The queen is missing." Regina stood up and paced the room as the thought.

Robin walked to her and caught her to stay still.

"That's because the queen is not missing. She's still there… at the castle."


	6. Chapter 6

**_I know some of you don't like to be left hanging so here you go :)_**

* * *

"What do you mean? The queen is there. How is that possible? You know I'm here and I know I am the queen. Who else could be me?", Regina asked. She was shocked to learn the news.

"I don't know.. I was surprised also. I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see her with my own eyes. Regina, I saw _you_ in the carriage. They said you just came back from visiting your mother's house."

"Impossible, this can't be real." Regina paced the floor, trying to think of any possibilities she could come up with. Yes, she knew her mother had magic but it wasn't easy to just create another _Regina. _

She felt her head was spinning but then Robin led her to the bed and sat her down. He knelt down before her and grabbed her hands.

"Regina, look at me. Can I ask you something?"

Regina looked at him with her still-confused eyes and nodded.

"You have to tell me the truth, ok?"

"What is it?" she asked back.

"I just want to know..", he looked down at their hands for a moment. His thumb rubbing the back of her hands in circle, then he looked back up to see her face. "I want to know if you ever regretted coming here?"

"Oh Robin.." Regina slid down from the bed to sit on her knees in front of him. She flipped her hands and grabbed his in hers tightly this time. "Never a day. Look. I'm happy to be here. You gave me a new life, a life I have never thought I would have. I wouldn't ask for anything else in the world than being here with you."

"Then stop worry." Robin cupped her face. "The king is not looking for you. There's someone there to replace you so we can be here together..and be happy. Isn't that a blessing from god?"

"But.. I don't trust whoever did this. It could be my mother or.. or some wizard. Who knows when one day Leopold learns the truth, he would be coming to get me anyway."

"Let me worry about it when the time comes. Right now we're safe and there's no reason to be panicked now. I promise you I'll find out the truth and also protect you. Trust me, I won't let anyone take you away from me if you don't want to." He reassured her with his intense blue eyes. Regina knew he was right. She shouldn't have been worried too much. They were safe now, at least, so why ruining the happy moments with her own negative thoughts?

Maybe the universe was on her side now. After years of misery, her new life awaited. She could have her hope again with this man whom she was willingly gave her heart to. Regina smiled and leaned in to hug him.

* * *

[The castle]

The queen was sitting in front of a large mirror. Her eyes fixed at the reflection of herself. Slowly, she lifted up her long dark lock and started brushing it. Suddenly, she heard the door swung open. She turned and found that it was Cora who came in. she walked towards where her daughter was sitting.

She took the brush away from the girl's hand and started to brush it herself. A lone tear dropped from the queen's sad eye as she looked at her smiling mother in the mirror.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked. Her voice cracked and shaky.

"Doing what? Shouldn't you be thanking me for giving you this perfect life every girl wants? You know not everyone could become a queen."

"But why now? You never loved me. You were never there when I needed you and now you just came to me when you needed me to do something for you and forced me to be someone I'm not!? How can you call yourself a mother?", she pushed Cora's hand away, stood up and screamed at her. Cora slapped her face hard. It turned red almost suddenly.

"How dare you say that to me!? Didn't you call for me? You said you would do anything I say and now you're blaming me for this chance I gave you?"

"But this is not what I want! I just want to be loved. I just need a mother. I love you.", she started to cry. Tears were streaming down her cheek uncontrollably. She felt like her chest could explode anytime soon. She was sad, angry and disappointed with the woman in front of her.

"Regina, dear." Cora caressed her cheek. "I'm sorry for hurting you but you know I can't control myself when I'm angry. And you shouldn't make me angry. How could I not love you? You are my daughter. My sweet daughter." She sat Regina down on the chair in front of the mirror once again. Turned her to face the mirror and started brushing her hair again.

"I know you might not like the life I gave you now but one day, you're going to thank me for what I did. Power is not the asset everyone could have. How lucky you are to be _the chosen one_?"

"I _wasn't _chosen."

"Shhh…don't say that. Now you are." She placed a kiss on her daughter's crown, "Now wipe your tears and get ready. The king will be back from his hunting trip soon. And you have your duty to please him." Cora placed her hands on her daughter's bare shoulders and squeezed them, her long nails digging her flesh. She winced but said nothing more. Instead, she hurriedly wiped away her tears and started grooming herself once again, her scared eyes flicking up to look at her mother from times to times.

Cora smiled satisfyingly seeing her daughter giving in, she turned and walked towards the door. But before she walked out of the door, she turned back once again and said;

"And you know I don't like to wait, right Regina?", with that, she was gone out of the door just right before she could heard what her daughter said a second afterwards.

"My name..is..Zelena."


	7. Chapter 7

Regina couldn't let go of the thought about what was going on at the castle. Even though she agreed with Robin that it made them safe, it would just be temporary. Someday, someone would know the queen at the castle wasn't the real one. Now what she could do was just hope. Hope that the 'queen' was happy and that no one found out so she could live here forever because she grew attached to Robin more and more every day.

Every once in a while, she had nightmares. Her worries and fears were still there in her subconscious mind. And tonight was one of those days. _Regina tossed and turned in her bunk bed, body covered with sweat. In her dream, she saw the king's army marching into the woods and found their camp in the middle of the night when people were still sleeping. Without any warning, they went into each tent and started killing people. She heard frightful screams and cries everywhere. Robin and his other men rushed out of his tent to help other people but the soldiers outnumbered them. His bows were able to take some lives of the enemies but they soon ran out, leaving him with just a sword. She watched him fight so she didn't see a man coming her way and grabbed both of her arms from behind. _

_Regina's scream made Robin turned towards her. His eyes widened and she saw him running to save her and that made his guard down. She saw one of the king's knights lifting his bow and aiming towards Robin. She shouted out his name loudly to tell him to look back and duck. Unfortunately, it was too late. Regina felt like her heart was crushed when she saw blood splurting out from his chest. Robin fell down but still kept his eyes fixed at her. She cried out his name and tried so hard to get away from the knight's grasp, but no matter how hard she tried, his strong grip didn't loosen even a bit. Robin was now lying on the floor. She knew he was dying but she couldn't do anything to help. She saw him mumbling his last word..."Sorry" with his last breath. _

Regina's scream woke Robin from his slumber. He ran to her tent to see what was going on. When he got there, he saw her sleeping on the bed, crying in her sleep. The blanket was kicked down to the floor. Slowly, Robin sat down on the bed next to her and wiping the sweat on her head gently. He was relieved to see that it was just a nightmare.

"Regina, wake up." He shook her a little bit but no response. He did it again with more force and this time her eyes blinked open.

"Robin!", Regina got up and hugged him tight as soon as she saw him, "Are you alright?""

"I'm OK. What are you talking about?", he asked while hugging her back and caressing her back to calm her down.

"You got...hurt", she couldn't say the word _dead_.

"I'm here and fine, love. You see? It was just a bad dream.", He moved his hand to smooth her dark curls now.

"It was very scary.", Regina still couldn't shake that picture off her mind and couldn't stop her tears from streaming down.

"Shh… I'm here, I'm here. Don't cry. Listen to me. Do you know what people said when you dream of someone getting hurt or die?" Regina shook her head which was still buried to Robin's chest. He let out a soft chuckle seeing her kid-like gesture. He knew she was still terrified from the bad dream but she looked so cute in his arms like this.

"It means that person will have long and healthy life."

"Really?" She raised her head up to look at him and made sure she wasn't fooled.

"Really. My mom told me when I was younger. And I believe her." He smiled at her.

"Then I believe you." She finally stopped crying but still didn't let go of him. And of course he didn't mind her doing that. He could stay like this forever if that would make her feel better.

Several minutes passed by but Robin was still holding her and stroking her long dark hair with his other hand. Regina has finally calmed down and her breath was even now. She went quiet for a while after her told her that story his mom told him. He glanced down to look at her and found that she was now sleeping again. He smiled and tightened his hold a little bit.

It was now clear that he was important to her. She couldn't bear the thought of losing him and neither could he. He knew they only just met but there was definitely something that drew and bond them together. Maybe it was fate. He didn't know exactly but he thanked whoever or whatever that brought this precious woman to him. And he swore to himself that he would never lose her to anyone or anything.

Gently, he detangled himself from her grip and slowing laid her down on the bed. He adjusted the pillow to support her and finally covered her with her blanket. He stood up to look at her. And it was a thousand times that he told himself how lucky he was to have her. She was a true beauty and she looked so fragile and innocent when she was sleeping like this. He couldn't help himself bending down and gave her one last kiss on her forehead. Even though he tried his best to make it the lightest kiss so he wouldn't wake her up, her eyes swung open as soon as his lips touched her forehead.

"Milady, I'm sorry for waking you up again. I.. I didn't mean to..", Robin felt sorry for waking her up. He knew she was tired and needed to sleep. And a part of him felt guilty for stealing a kiss when she wasn't aware.

Regina shook her head. Her eyes were puffy from heavy cry but they didn't look as drowsy as he thought.

"Stay with me."

"Pardon?" He thought he heard it wrong.

"Stay with me, Robin. Here. Tonight." Regina repeated her statement. It was firm and insistent so he was pretty sure it wasn't a sleep-talking.

"Please?" _Gosh.. how could he say no to her, especially when she is now looking at him with her pleading eyes _

"Anything milady desires."

Regina moved a little bit away to make a room for Robin. He slid into the blanket and lied down next to her. She moved back to him and rested her head on his left arm. Her right hand was placed on his chest. She looked up at him and gave him a light kiss on his chin but she knew that wasn't enough for he lifted her chin up a little higher and placed his lips on hers.

He intended to make it chaste. However, it was so hard to stop it just there when she was so close to him like this. Her sweet smell made him lost his mind. His hand started to roam her back and even went further down to her hips while his lips never stopped his devouring kiss. She moaned softly and he took that as an invitation to kiss her more deeply. Their body was now heated and she pressed her upper body against his chest. Robin broke their kiss and before she could protest, he moved his lips to her pulse point on her neck and started kissing again.

Regina felt like she was melting. Her body longed to be touched by him. His other hand was on her neck, playing with the edge of her dress's collar. But suddenly, she lifted her hand to stop his movements and pulled away. Robin looked at her, confused as he could feel it just a moment ago that she needed it, _needed him, _too.

"I'm sorry.. We shouldn't be doing this.", said Regina.

"Ah.. right. I'm sorry.. I shouldn't…", Robin wanted to hit his head to the tree for being a fool. Of course she was not ready. It had only been a couple of weeks and he couldn't be treating her like this.

"No! it's not you." She protested as if she knew what he was thinking, "It's just.. I'm married."

_Right. She was. _And it was once again that he felt so much hatred to the king. That ugly old bastard who didn't deserve her and now she felt responsibility to stay married with him. But the fact is the fact. He didn't want to force her to do anything she didn't want to. So, he stood up.

"So, I think I should be going back to my tent now. And you should rest."

"You're not angry with me, right?", Regina asked. He could see worry in her eyes. So he sat back down on the bed and held her hands.

"No of course not. How could I be angry with you? I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do. I know how you feel. I understand." And he gave her an assuring smile.

_"_Thank you..but if you're not angry. Can you still stay here tonight? I'm scared to sleep and see that dream again."

"Anything you wish, milady." He lifted her hands up and placed a kiss on her knuckles, then lied back down next to her again. She snuggled in his arms and settled in the same position. He closed his eyes and breathed in the sweet scent of her hair. Not long after, she drifted off to her sleep and left him wide awake all night...

* * *

**_Hope you guys don't mind me killing the mood. ^^;  
Promise something better is coming next chapter and to "Hopehoodin2015", I will add a quality time talk between Robin and Little John too. _**

**_Thank you for staying tune xoxo._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_An anonymous reviewer pointed out a mistake in my title today, so I fixed it. ^^; Thank you for telling me this! _**

**_Enough with the talk. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)_**

* * *

Robin couldn't get anything when they went out for a hunt the next day. His arrows did miss all the targets and that frustrated him even more. What happened didn't slip Little John's sharp eyes.

"Mate, wanna tell me what's wrong?", he walked up to Robin and stopped him from wasting another arrow, "You can't concentrate today."

Robin sighed. He walked to a log nearby and sat down on it. He rubbed his neck before burying his face in his palms. Little John came to stand in front of him but said nothing. He knew Robin would talk to him when he was ready. He didn't have to wait for long, though.

"I think I'm in love with her, John." He finally spoke up.

"Well, to be honest, it doesn't surprise me though." The big man shrugged and continued, "In fact, I think I knew it from the first day you met her. You were quite smitten."

"Was that really obvious?"

"Hell yeah. It's all in your eyes." He chuckled. The man in front of him might have been a great leader and a very skillful thief, but he had never showed his serious interest to any girls until Regina came along. Robin let out another sigh, so John continued;

"But I can see how she feels about you too. It is pretty obvious also you know? You two are totally into each other." He smiled.

"Yeah.. I hope so." The archer answered quietly.

Little John was surprised to see how his friend acted. He didn't look happy as he was supposed to.

"So why are you acting like this? Aren't you supposed to be on cloud nine? I mean, you love her and you know she loves you too. What are you waiting for? Why don't you ask for her hand?"

"That's the problem. I can't marry her. I can't make her _mine…_" and with that, he told his friend everything.

Little John's face went more and more serious as he listened to the story and once Robin finished, there were two men who looked like they were carrying the world on their back.

But then suddenly John's eyes lit up. He stood up and faced his friend once again.

"You said there's another queen, right? So it means the king is with someone else now and it means the marriage with Regina is broken AND it means, she's free to be with anyone she choose, no?"

Robin had a huge smile on his face now. He jumped up and hugged John tight.

"THANK YOU, John. Yes! Her marriage shouldn't be valid now and I can't wait to tell her this. I want to marry her John. More than anything in the world!" he laughed loudly. Little John couldn't hold his giggle too.

"Hey, I'm not the one you should be hugging. Go to her, silly!"

"Alright John! See you at the camp!" he gave him one last hug and ran towards the campsite gleefully.

Regina was preparing dinner in a large tent built to be cooking area and she was so occupied with the task in hand so she didn't notice when he entered the tent. Robin stopped to look at her from behind, appreciating her cooking skills and the fact that she tried to help with every tasks she could and totally let go of the "queen" title. She was stirring the soup in a large cauldron and then took a small sip just to taste it. She turned back to grab the salt on the prep table and that was when she finally saw him.

"Hey! what are you doing here? You're back early today hmm?", Regina greeted him with a big bright smile. She dropped the long spoon and walked closer to him. He took that chance to give her a quick peck.

"Hmm…yummy."

"What?", she asked.

"Whatever you're cooking but I think you should add a little bit of salt in there because it's kinda sweet.", and he winked at her.

Regina's face turned red as she knew he didn't talk about the soup. So she hit him lightly on the arm and turned back to continue her task. But he was faster, he grabbed her waist and pulled him back in his embrace. Regina let out a shriek and dropped the spoon in her hand.

"Robin! what are you doing?" She tried to make herself sound annoyed but did not succeed because she actually liked being cuddled like this.

"I need one moment. Can you just stand still for a while for me? I miss you all day.", he closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of her. Regina was now surprised. He has never done this to her before, not here in the camp, where they could be seen any moment.

"But Robin.. someone may see us here. It's almost dinner time…", she warned him.

"I don't care. All I care is that I wanna be here with you in my arms like this forever."

"Well, you got two minutes because I have to go back and finish the food. Otherwise, there will be riot.", Regina chuckled.

"Regina..", Robin loosened his hold and spun her around to face him, "meet me at the river bank after dinner. He smiles and his eyes sparkled the way Regina had never seen before. She was curious to know but she thought she could save it until they met tonight. He gave her another kiss on her temple before leaving her alone and confused.

At dinner, they sat on the opposite end of the long table. She could only see him busy talking to Friar Tuck and Little John about something rather serious but she couldn't hear them. So, after dinner and the table was all cleared, she hurried to the meeting point he told her to go.

The sight of the sun setting over the river was captivating. Regina forgot where she was here for a while and just stood there to enjoy the scene. She couldn't help thinking about the similar scene she had seen every day back at the palace. It didn't give her the same feeling. Back there, sunset meant that another day of misery had passed and she had to wake up again soon to repeat her vicious cycle and be sad and lonely. But here, sunset meant peace and hope for a new better day.

Regina looked around to find Robin but she couldn't see him anywhere. The temperature dropped as the sun went down and she felt goosebumps. She crossed her arms and ran her hands up and down her arms trying to make herself a little warmer. Suddenly, she felt two arms sliding to hold her. Warmth radiates through her body and she knew without looking back that it was him.

"Is milady cold?" his breath tickled her neck. "I'm sorry I'm late." and he kissed her quickly on the cheek.

"Where have you been?"

"You will know in a moment. Now I need you to follow me."

Robin took her to sit on the log under the willow tree and then he took out a small white flower and gave it to her.

"Thank you Robin. This is cute." she smiled and smelled the flower.

"This is not all I want to give you." He reached up to one branch of the tree and brought something he had hidden down. It was a flower crown made from those white wild flowers.

"May I?", signalling that he wanted to put it on her head. Regina nodded and smiled. She wondered what special occasion today was. Robin gently placed the crown on her head and took a step back just to appreciate her.

"A crown for the queen.", he smiled.

"Robin, I'm not a queen anymore. I'm now just Regina, a follower of the great Robin Hood.", she teased.

"Well.." he gulped, "what do you say if I would like you to be my queen?" he was nervous but hold his gaze fixed.

"Robin...we've talked about this." Regina sighed and tears started to pool in her eyes. She was touched that he asked her to be with him also felt so bad for not being able to fulfil his wish.

"Your marriage is not valid anymore, Regina. The king is with someone else."

"He doesn't know it wasn't me."

"It shouldn't be valid in the first place. You were _forced _to marry him and that man wronged you and didn't take care of you as he should."

"But…"

"No buts, Regina. You ran away from that life. Why bother being who you hated. You have a second chance now, don't you see? A chance to start a new life. You said you're a common girl, so act like one. You are free to choose whatever your heart desire. So, tell me what you truly want. I won't force you to do anything because I love you more than that."

"You… what?", Regina was stunned at his words.

"I _love _you. You didn't heard it wrong and it was probably from the first day we met. I know it sounds silly but I do love you and I don't want to waste anymore time to be with you. I want to spend every minute and everyday from now on with you. And I promise, I will make you the happiest queen in all realms.", he took her left hand and kneel down in front of her. His hand reached into his pocket and took out a small golden ring. "So, Regina, will you marry me?"

Regina couldn't hold her tears back anymore. She let it fall down her face. As much as she wanted say something but no words escape. So she just nodded quickly and repeatedly.

"Yes Robin, Yes.", she could finally swallowed down the lump in her throat and said it. "I don't want to be anywhere else without you also."

Robin's smile had never been brighter. He was now the happiest man in the world. He slipped the ring into her finger and it fitted perfectly.

"I _love _you.", she whispered. But it was loud enough for him to hear and would echo in his heart for a long, long time.

* * *

**_I seriously didn't expect this story to be this long.. but for some reason, I couldn't stop adding details.  
Sorry guys, please bear with me. _**

**_To JamieOUAT, next chapter is all yours ;)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_JamieOUAT, Zelena's chapter as promised ;)_**

* * *

Almost everyone in the castle noticed the queen had changed. She didn't seem to be quite submissive as before. On the contrary, she became very demanding and could easily lose her temper. And when she heard anyone gossiping about her, she would have had the guards punished them..hard. But even though how much she tried to make herself feel better by doing all these, she was still sad.

Cora visited her from times to times, usually when the king is away for a hunting trips or visiting other kingdoms. And every time Cora came, there would be a fight between the mother and daughter.

"Why are you mad at me? I did everything you want and you're still judging me? Why mother, why?" Zelena in the form of Regina questioned.

"We talked about this many times before. Do you really have to bring this up every time we meet, Regina?"

"STOP CALLING ME REGINA! You know I'm not her!"

Cora looked around and spoke to her daughter under her teeth. "Will you just keep your voice down? You're gonna put us in trouble."

Zelena stomped to the bed and sat down rather hard.

"I thought you really wanted me back when you went to see me in Oz. I really believed you, you know?", her eyes were now full of tears which she tried so hard to hold them. With her heartless mother, she knew tears were no use here. She hated her showing weakness.

"Of course I missed you sweetheart. You are my daughter." Cora tried to make her voice sweet and caring. She came to stand in front of Zelena.

"Then why you didn't come find me earlier? Why now when your other daughter betrayed you?"

"Can we not talk about that ungrateful brat? She is not my daughter anymore. But you are.", she held Zelena's hands but she pulled back almost immediately.

"LIAR! I knew it all along that you loved her more than me. You abandoned me but you kept her.", and she couldn't hold it any longer. Tears came streaming down her cheeks.

"Darling, you have to understand. I wasn't ready when I had you. I was forced to abandon you."

"But you never came back to me when you could. I needed a mother, just like Regina, like others. What did I do wrong? Why do I have to be the unlucky one?"

"I'm sorry honey.. but the past is the past. We couldn't go back and fix anything, right?"

"I wish I knew how to go back to the past. I would make sure I had what I deserve. Not the second choice!", Zelena's blood was boiling. She was angry and jealous of Regina. She got everything she always dreamt of.

"But now I'm making it up to you, aren't I? You're now queen. You have me and power. The whole kingdom will be yours. We just need to get rid of something..well…someone first."

Zelena laughed bitterly, "You should say it's _your _kingdom and _your _power. I'm just a replacement of Regina. You planned this for her to have everything. Now just because she was gone, you need me. You _used_ me!"

Cora sighed, "I know I wasn't a good mom..", she stroke Zelena's hair, "but wouldn't you give me a second chance hmm?"

Zelena closed her eyes and let the last drop of her tears fall down. Yes she was still angry but deep down she knew she'd rather be with her mother than spending her time alone in Oz. So, she nodded softly.

"That's my girl. I love you my sweet girl." Cora kissed her daughter's forehead and hugged her tight and continued talking, "Now we just need to plan our next step to _our _happiness."

"Yes, mother, I can't wait to do that. I hate _him _and his daughter so badly."

"Easy honey. Now you need to know the tricks. Just study the book I gave you well, alright?" She said with a nasty grin.

Cora was walking down the hallway to her room when the purple smoke appeared.

"Rumplestilskin..what brought you here?"

The new comer giggled, "You don't think you can fool me, right? You know I know your little secret. You don't think a mentor like me would know my own student?"

"Of course, of course. Our deal is still on. I didn't mean to keep the secret from you. Don't worry, you can still have my daughter to help you get your son back."

"Not any daughter. It has to be _her_."

"Why would that be different? You said Zelena is even more powerful than her when you helped me find her."

"It must be _HER!" _Don't even try to play tricks with me here." His eyes were glowing.

"Alright, alright. But she is gone and I couldn't find her anywhere. It's just strange. Nothing can ever escape my location spell."

"It's the fairies' magic.", he said.

"What? How do you know it's them?

"I saw some pixie dust on the floor of her room."

"Even so, that's impossible for her to be able to hide from me this ling. My power is stronger than theirs."

"Technically, yes. But Regina has both of her light and dark magic inside her. Well.. her light magic combined with something or someone special, something or someone who was predestined to belong to her, could strengthen the itself and the fairies' magic."

"So you're saying that we can never find her?"

"For now. Pixie dust won't last forever. It will wear out. So we just need to wait for our moment, until the time comes."

"And what do you plan to do with Regina?"

"That doesn't concern you.", he giggled again, "Just..make sure you get her to me." He started to walk away from her but then turned back to face her once again, "You just keep an eye on your _other _daughter well, dearie. You might regret it if you don't be careful."

He bowed down to her mockingly and disappeared in the cloud of smoke. Cora sighed and walked back to her room, not noticing the shadow of someone behind a big pillar behind her.

"Enough with all the sweet talks. I'm not gonna believe any word you say anymore. If you don't think of me as your daughter, then don't have one at all. I will destroy her just like you destroyed me.", she talked to herself and wiped her remaining tears one last time before walking back to her room. _No more tears will be shed for this woman. From now on, she will do everything for herself and take revenge against everyone who wronged her._

* * *

**_Next chapter is OQ's little...something. Stay tuned. :)_**


	10. Chapter 10

Their wedding was scheduled on the next full moon, which was about three days away. Everybody in the camp was happy to hear the news because even though Regina had been here not so long ago, she had won everyone's heart not only because of her physical attractiveness, but also her beautiful mind.

Therefore, during the week, people were busy preparing everything needed for the wedding. Men were in charge of arranging the venue while women were in charge of cooking. Robin was rarely seen in the camp. He and some of his crew went out to hunt early in the morning and came back quite late every day. He just wanted to let everyone enjoy the party on his big day.

Regina helped with Robin's outfit. She picked one of his newest shirts and a brownish vest and mended here and there. It looked almost new when she finished fixing it. She thanked her old maid who taught her this skill when her mother was not around. Mother wouldn't be pleased to see her doing a _servant's _tasks but she was glad to know all these skills now.

For her own dress, she planned on using her dress from the night she met him. It was already white and she hadn't worn it since that night for she thought that it was too fancy and looked out of place here. She washed her dress and Robin's outfit and kept them in a box with some wild fragrant flowers. She was both happy and excited about the wedding that soon to happen.

She was smiling thinking about it when Robin popped into her tent. She jumped a little bit when his strong arms held her tight.

"Hmmm..what's that smell? It's so good." Robin asked as he smelled the flowers but didn't see any.

"I put some flowers in this box with our clothes for the wedding." She answered with a smile.

"Are you saying I smell bad? So you have to use these flowers with me?", he teased.

She chuckled softly while shaking her head, "Well, I just want you to smell a little better on our big day. And your smell isn't that bad. You just smell like forest."

Robin laughed and tightened his hold. He also kissed her on the nose before saying, "I'm sorry milady but I think you will be stuck with me and this forest smell for the rest of your life now so you'd better get used to it."

"Yes, sir!", she mocked him. They both laughed once again before she held her left hand up. The ring on her finger shone in the dark. It was a gold ring with small emerald on it.

"Where did you get this ring?", she asked.

Robin held her hand and rubbed the ring on her finger with his thumb.

"It was my mother's. The only thing I have to remind me of her. She gave me this before she died…before I left my home and became a thief."

Regina could sense the sadness in his voice when he talked about his mother. He told her about his history with is dad and why he ended up being a thief. She knew he didn't want any sympathy and she didn't want to dig open his wound again so she decided to change the topic.

"It's beautiful.", she looked at him and smiled, "Thank you for letting me have this." She kissed his scruffy chin lightly and it worked. His face lit up with smile almost suddenly.

"I'm glad you like it. Everything of mine is yours now. I hope you don't mind that all of my stuff, including this ring are nothing compared to those you had back at the…"

"No Robin.", she cut him off. "You, everyone and everything here are invaluable to me. I don't want all those stuff. I want _you_, Robin. Nothing can make me happier than I am right now."

Robin cupped he cheeks and kissed her softly but it was enough to make her heart melt.

"Thank you, Regina. That means the world to me."

They spent their alone time for a little while longer before he left her tent and let them both have some rest.

Finally, the day had come. Regina woke up early that morning. Actually, she couldn't even sleep the night before. The ceremony would be in late afternoon and she didn't have anything to do now, so she decided to get up and help people prepare breakfast.

But when people saw her, they didn't let her in to help. They told her to get ready for the wedding. Therefore, she headed back to her tent and did nothing but wait.

However, she didn't have to wait that long as she thought. A blond girl named Layla came in with some tools, a bottle of oil, and a bucket of water. She told her that she would help her prepare herself for the wedding. The girl started with her hair. She used the water to wet Regina's hair a little bit and used sticks with some rope to curl the hair and left it there for a while. Then she told her to strip off her clothes and started to clean her body with a cloth and water then used the oil on her skin. It smelled like rose and somehow the aroma could calm her down a little bit.

After the hair and the skin care were done, Layla turned to work on the makeup. She crushed rose petals and put the red color on her lips and a little bit on both of her cheeks. When she let down Regina's hair, her dark curls framed her face perfectly. Her long eyelashes were moistened a little bit with tears of joy. She couldn't believe she could finally marry someone whom she loved and loved her and felt real happiness. She thanked fate, gods and anything that brought her to him and especially, the green fairy, Tinkerbell, and her pixie dust. Even though she didn't go into the bar to meet her soul mate and ended up being with him, she still thanked her for a chance to meet Robin. And she was sure no soul mate could make her feel as happy as the man did.

It took them 4 hours to finish the prep and now it was almost time. Layla excused herself and left the tent, leaving Regina alone to get dressed. She took out the dress and wore them. She had also prepared a little veil that she will use with the flower crown Robin gave her the other day. She didn't tell Robin this when they discussed about her wedding dress. Robin actually wanted to buy her a new dress but she refuse, saying that it was a waste of money and it was just something they wear to the ceremony, not the gist of it. The most important thing was them and their love and not the dress. So, insisted that she would wear what she had.

She heard the tent flap lifted open and it wasn't anyone else but the man she was just thinking about.

"Stunning in every way..", Robin murmured when he saw her. His jaws dropped as he looked up and down his bride.

"Hey! You're not supposed to come in here. Not supposed to see the bride before the wedding."

"I miss you." He said as he walked closer to her. His words and his puppy blue eyes made her forget about all the traditions and beliefs. She missed him too and was wondering how he had been doing all morning and afternoon today.

"I miss you too." She'd barely finished her words before his lips captured her. It was full of love and passion; the one that she could never resist to kiss back with the same feelings.

"Do I still smell like forest?" he quipped once they broke apart.

She laughed lightly, "No. you smell amazing. And you've cleaned up pretty well."

"Of course. Thanks to you, love. My shirt smells so good. It reminds me of you, so I have to walk here and check on you first." And he gave her another quick kiss on the forehead. "And you are stunning. I know I have seen you in this dress before but today is just…perfect. I'm such a lucky man to have you as my wife."

"Wait until you see me in 30 years from now."

"And I will still say the same." He smiled.

"I'll wait til I actually see it.", she placed her hand on his chest.

"You have all the time in the world from now, darling. I'm all yours.", he lifted her hand and kissed on the back of it.

"Alright. I think it's time for me to go. The ceremony is about to begin. See you every soon.", he kissed her one last time and quickly disappeared from the tent.

Regina smiled happily, turned back and fixed her veil. She put the flower crown on top of it to make the veil stay then grabbed the bouquet and ready to walk down the aisle.

She saw him at the end of the aisle, her tears started to pool around the edge of her eyes. _Sometimes, she just hated it for being so emotional. This man always made her cry..but well, they were happy tears. She felt so blessed to have met him on that day and ready to start a new chapter of life with him._

All eyes were fixed on her as she walked down the aisle. Everyone knew Regina was a pretty woman. However, they could call her the fairest woman in the realm they had ever seen. His leader was also a handsome man with a big heart and skills. Both of them would make a perfect couple and they were so happy for be the witness of these two's love today.

Friar Tuck was there with Robin. When Regina reached there, Robin held out his hands and lifted the veil up, revealing her beautiful face to him once again. Friar Tuck began his speech. Then came the time to exchange their vows. Robin was the one who went first.

"Regina, I fell in love with you from the first time I laid my eyes on you and my feelings for you get stronger every day I get to know you more. You are an amazing woman who can love deeply with your heart and your soul. Thank you for taking me to be your husband. I know a low class thief like me doesn't deserve you. I might not be able to provide you a lot of money or diamonds like other men but I promise you I will make you the happiest woman as long as I'm still breathing. I _love_ you with all my heart."

Regina couldn't hold her tears when she heard his speech. Robin smiled at her and wiped away the tears on her face. She laughed a little and tried to swallow down her sobs so hard. Once she managed to even her breath, she looked at Friar Tuck and he gave her a nod.

"Robin, I used to believe that I could never find a true happiness in my life. But you proved to me that I was wrong. You were the light on my darkest night and my second chance. Thank you for making me able to believe and hope again. You have given me everything I could ever ask for; love, comfort and trust. And I don't need any other thing more than just being here with you. Today, I give you my heart and it will be yours forever and always. I _love _you and I can never love anyone more than you."

Another tear drop came down her face but she wiped it quickly and smiled at him. He grabbed her hand, kissed the back of it and whispered '_thank you'. _

"So we have heard their vows for each other now. If any man can show just cause, why they may not be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace.

If not, I will proceed, then.

Robin, do you accept this woman to be your wife, to live together, to love her, comfort her, honor, keep her in sickness and in health and keep you only to her, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And you, Regina, , do you accept this man to be your husband, to live together, to love him, comfort him, honor, keep him in sickness and in health and keep you only to him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Good. Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your wife now Robin.", he smiled.

"With pleasure." He held her close to him and kissed her deeply while others were still clapping and cheering the newlywed couple.

* * *

_**Any suggestions on what they should do after the wedding? lol**_


	11. Chapter 11

It was a beautiful night. They danced and danced under the full moon. All they heard was people laughing and singing songs. It reminded them of the night they first met at the tavern.

Regina's face flushed with alcohol. She rested her head on Robin's chest while they were dancing. Robin hold her tight because she wasn't able to keep her balance as they swayed.

"Regina, dear, how about I take you back to our tent so you can rest? You're quite drunk now."

He spoke to her softly as he placed a gentle kiss on her crown.

"Hmm… no I want to stay a little longer. I'm so happy Robin.", she said with her eyes closed but smiling.

"One last song. Then I'll take you to bed."

"Hmm…"

When the song ended, Regina was half asleep, so Robin carried her up in a bridal style and walked back to his tent which is now theirs. He gently placed her down and removed her shoes. He removed a strand of hair from her face and looked at her with his loving eyes. Once again he thanked whatever brought her to him and he promised to himself that he would do everything to make her happy. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead. Regina stirred and opened her sleepy eyes and gave him a small smile. Robin reached out to get some water and handed it to her.

"Drink this so you don't have a hangover tomorrow."

Regina took a sip and handed it back to him. She waited for him to turn back then put her arms on his shoulders. Her hands rested on the back of his neck.

"I am so happy today."

"Me too."

"This is it.", she said to herself. Robin raised his eyebrow in question.

True love..", she whispered, "..is the most powerful magic of all. It creates happiness.", she recited the same sentence she once said a long time ago. This time she finally felt it. How right it was to be with him. Finally, she was home. She pulled him down and kissed him hard, letting him know that she loved him with her whole heart. Robin seemed to feel that from her kiss so he responded by deepening his kiss and let her pull him down on top of her. His hands moved to cup her cheeks, his thumbs stroking her chins. They got lost in their kiss until it was time to breathe in the air.

"I want you.", she looked into his eyes and said firmly, still panting from the lack of air.

"Well my dear, I am already yours.", he kissed her once again. His hands started to move from her face down to the other parts of her body...

* * *

Regina's head was resting on his chest. Their bare bodies were covered with a big rabbit wool blanket which was a wedding gift from Little John. The sun was up for quite some time, however, it was peaceful outside unlike its usual vibe they had everyday. None of them seemed to care about their daily duty as well as the new couple who were sleeping soundly in their love shack. Robin was the one who woke up first. He looked at the sleeping form of his wife and smiled to himself. This was the picture he wanted to wake up to everyday. He stroked her hair gently, not wanting to wake her. She deserved a good rest after their perfect wedding night together. However, a few seconds later she blinked her eyes open a few times as she was trying adjust to the brightness of the day.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up.", he apologized as he kissed her temple lovingly.

"No. You didn't wake me up. What time is it now?", she yawned.

"Almost noon, I think."

"Oh no... I must help them prepare lunch.", she propped herself up but winced as a pang of headache hit her.

"Are you alright?", Robin asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Just a headache."

He chuckled and pulled her back to lie on the bed with him.

"Hangover. Just like i thought. You shouldn't have drunk that much."

"I was just having fun!", she rubbed her temples as she spoke.

"I just don't want to see you in pain." He said as he kissed her shoulder and replaced her hands with his and started massaging her temples. Regina relaxed a bit and felt a little better with his touch.

"You don't have to work today. They will understand it.", he said and smiled equivocally and made her cheeks turned red.

"I thought everyone should be doing their work, including you and me.", she protested, trying to reason with him just to calm herself down from the thought of their _alone time _last night.

"You already did your work, though."

"What did I do? I just woke up."

"Well...we might have made a little Hood last night."

Regina's face turned red again. She turned her back at him to hide her shy face from him. He laughed and followed to spoon her. One arm slid under her neck and he used the other one to hold her and pull her closer to him. Suddenly, Regina's eyes widened as she spotted something on his arm. She held his arm up to take a closer look.

"Robin! When did you get this?", she sat up.

"My tattoo? Oh... I got it since I left home and became Robin Hood. What's wrong, love?", he asked as he saw her examine it.

Regina turned back to face him, still holding his arm and rubbing his tattoo. Her eyes were teary but he could tell she was far from being sad. She was actually beaming.

"It was you all along.", she smiled widely, "Now you just make me the luckiest girl.", she said and kissed him hard. Robin was surprised and confused at her reaction to the tattoo, so when she broke their kiss, he asked her.

"Not that I want to complain about your kiss just now but you gotta tell me what this is all about. I'm rather confused here."

"Do you remember the night we met? A certain fairy told me I could have my true happiness with my soul mate so she took me to the tavern with pixie dust. And there was a man inside with a lion tattoo just like yours. She said he was the one. But I was too scared so I ran away and then we met."

"It was me?", he asked. Apparently he couldn't keep his excitement either.

"Unless there's another man with this kind of tattoo.", Regina teased him. She believed there wouldn't be anyone else.

"Hmm..I don't think so.", he said as he tightened his hold. "I guess you're stuck with me..", and whispered in her ears that made her shiver, "..forever."

"I wouldn't want to be with anyone else but you anyway.", she nudged her nose on his chin affectionately. Her heart was bigger than ever when she finally knew that her soul mate was with her all along. No wonder how right it felt to be with him.

He laughed, "And now you.._we _can have our true happiness."

She nodded.

"But I think something is missing..."

"What?"

"You, forgetful lady. What did I tell you about our duty we need to fulfill?", he said and gave her a sly smile. "We need another little member to be a complete family, don't you think?"

She bit her lower lip in attempt to hide her smile but she knew she failed when she heard him laugh.

"Don't be silly, Robin. It's too soon to tell." and she couldn't stop flushing even though how hard she tried.

"Never mind. I'm willing to try again and again until we achieve our goal." He kissed her quickly on the cheek and continued, "Actually, I think I want to try again now."

And he didn't even wait for her answer. He gently pushed her back down on the bed silenced her giggle with his mouth...

* * *

_**I'm not confident in writing s'mores scenes..so please consider this as baby OQ s'mores lol**_

_**Thank you for reading :)**_


End file.
